Big Time Propsals
by BigTimeWrittens
Summary: A collection of the BTR cast and band members taking the next step in relationships asking the big question. BoyxBoy, GirlxBoy, GirlxGirl
1. Restaurant - Cargan

**Hey I'm** CPRusherinSean **on a new combined account with,** PurpleFlamesAndSevenSense **, we've decided to do a profile TOGETHER! So nobody stole this, its not a scam. I'm back with one-shots! This will be a one-shot multi chapters of proposals of ships you request, one per ship, there will probably be a sequel called 'weddings' ;) ENJOY and request a lot of ships not just boyxboy. If you PM the request, make the subject the story title:** **propsals**

* * *

Chapter 1: Cargan

~Logan's POV~

It's been five years since I've gotten in a serious relationship with the first and only love of my life, Carlos Roberto Garcia and every day I've fallen in love with him more and more. It's not just the way he looks, but it's how he makes me feel every time he looks at me. A couple weeks ago we found out that he was going to have twins and I couldn't be happier. Right now Carlos is being distracted by James, Katie, Kendall and Carlos' parents in the living room. My parents are going to meet us at the surprise dinner I planned for tonight. All that matters tonight is just him, l just hope that I don't screw up my speech or anything. I've been practicing all month because tonight is also our fifth anniversary of being together as well so what could go wrong?

"I'm almost ready" I called out. "Kendall come here and the rest start getting Carlos to the car" I hear everyone starting to get up while Kendall came into the room.

"Don't you look sexy" he compliments and smiled.

"Thanks, now help me with my tie" I asked. "As you can see, I'm having ISSUES HERE!" I often tend to panic when I'm nervous it's not on purpose but I just do it... often.

"Okay but first CHILL THE HECK OUT! Like come on dude you got this" he assures me and although he's right, I've just never done anything like this before. Which is a good thing meaning that it's my first marriage and hopefully only marriage but it's still a huge nervous feeling about it.

"Okay fine you're right, I'm just getting big butterflies in my stomach" I sighed

"Just relax bro, you know he'll say yes"

"You sure" I asked Kendall and he nodded with a small smile. "Okay then I'm ready" with that we walked out to the cars and I got in my truck with Carlos and Kendall got in James' car. "You ready to go baby" I asked as I backed out of the garage.

"Oh yeah! I don't know where we're going but anything you plan I love" Carlos says kissing my cheek which made me blush.

"Okay let's go then" I smiled turning on the radio and following Kendall and James with Katie and Carlos' parents behind us. We're singing to the radio on the way there listening to the R&B station. The night has just begun and we're ten minutes away from the restaurant and our song came on. Awesome luck!

Well, you done done me and you bet I felt it

I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted

I fell right through the cracks

Now I'm trying to get back

Before the cool dawn run out

I'll be giving it my bestest

And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention.

I reckon, it's again my turn

To win some or learn some.

But I won't hesitate

No more, no more.

It cannot wait,

I'm yours.

Well, open up your mind and see like me,

Open up your plans and damn you're free.

Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love.

Listen to the music of the moment, people dance and sing, we're just one big family

And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved, loved

So I won't hesitate

No more, no more.

It cannot wait,

I'm sure.

There's no need to complicate.

Our time is short.

This is our fate,

I'm yours.

Do you want to come on, scootch on over closer, dear

And I will nibble your ear

I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror

And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer

But my breath fogged up the glass

And so I drew a new face and I laughed.

I guess what I'll be saying is there ain't no better reason

To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons.

It's what we aim to do.

Our name is our virtue.

But I won't hesitate

No more, no more.

It cannot wait,

I'm yours.

Well, open up your mind and see like me,

Open up your plans and damn you're free.

Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours.

So please don't, please don't, please don't...

There's no need to complicate.

'Cause our time is short.

This oh, this oh, this is our fate.

I'm yours.

Oh, I'm yours

Oh, I'm yours

Oh, oh,

Baby, do you believe, I'm yours?

You best believe, you best believe, I'm yours.

After the song ended we were holding hands and I was just about to park in the parking lot when Carlos kissed my cheek and I smiled at him. "I take it that you like this restaurant?" I asked

"I love the restaurant, you know it's my favorite" he smiled at me.

"Anything for my baby" I said making him blush. Kendall opened the passenger door and started to help Carlos get out and into the restaurant and I just sat for a minute taking a last look at the ring in the box wondering if it's big enough or if it's the right size. There's no turning back now though. I saw my parents park next to us and I got out of the truck going to hug them both

"Hey baby, you ready to make it official?" My mom asked smiling.

"I am, just nervous"

"You'll be fine buddy, and you'll be happy afterwards. I know that feeling, I had it when I asked your mother" My dad tells me. "Trust me"

I nod with a smile. "Thanks dad" With that we went inside with the rest.

"NAice job Logan." Katie whispered to me as we headed to the table.

"You helped by paying half to rent it" I thanked her. Tyler, her boyfriend, offered to pay half which helped so much and I couldn't thank them enough.

"You deserve it" Tyler smiles at me. We got to the table where everyone began to sit but me, I was standing next to Carlos where I turned his chair facing me, with Kendall's help. I looked at Carlos' parents who smiled and nodded at me, then at mine as they winked at me.

"What's going o-" He started to say until I pulled the ringv box out of my pocket and opening it revealing a ring that brought everyone to tears.

I got down on one knee, "Carlos.. I love you so much" I began "I've never loved and never will love someone as much as I love you. You're... beautiful, funny, and amazing. T-these last few years you've made me happy when I'm sad, made me laugh when I wanted to cry, you always see the bright side of every situation. Then there's the kids." I say as I started tearing up. "Y-You're carrying my babies! I just can't explain how happy that makes me. Baby, I want to raise the children with you... I want to wake up every morning to see you asleep in my arms. I want to make breakfast for our family before we go to work/school. I want to go to sleep at night knowing when I wake up your gonna be right there with me. I want to be with you when you have wrinkles like an elephant and your shouting 'I CANT HEAR YOU LOGIE!'" Everyone giggled. "When I'm sitting right next to you so Carlos... Will you marry me?" I asked

Everyone wsas in full-blown tears, especially Carlos. "Y-y-yes... Yes I'll marry you" He says, I slipped the ring on the finger and kisseed him and our family and friends started to clap

The end

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you liked it, start requesting!**


	2. Champagne - Kogan

**Hey all! It's** PurpleFlamesAndSevenSense **here! I know you all now know that** CPRusherinSean **are collaborating together now! I'm so excited and ready to make stories with him! :) anyway, this one is a request from TheGuestReviewer, who requested Kogan. I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

 _Logan's PoV_

"No, don't do it!" Kendall yelled at me.

I winked at him and just kept on with what I was doing.

The song was so loud; I could feel the beat pumping, almost as if it were running through my veins, powering me. I walked onto the dance floor and let the music be my guide.

 _Now watch me whip_

 _Now watch me nae nae_

 _Now watch me whip (whip)_

 _Now watch me nae nae_

By now, I was on the dance floor, doing the dance that went along with the lyrics. Of course, I felt silly, but it was all in fun.

"Oh my God." I heard Kendall say from the edge of the floor.

Kendall, my blonde haired, green eyed lover, have been together for the past three years. Little did the adorable blonde know, I was planning to take our dating relationship to the next level tonight.

After the song was over, I made my way over to Kendall, who was watching me with wary eyes.

"I can't believe you just did that." he deadpanned.

"Oh, come on! It was fun!" I defended.

He sighed and shook his head at me. "Can we go get ice cream? I want something cold."

"Sure, babe! Let's go." I took his arm in mine and led us both outside into the clear, New York air. It wasn't too crowded out on the sidewalks and there weren't too many cars on the road either.

I walked with my boyfriend to the nearest Cold Stone, right down the street from Steam (the club we were just in).

We walked inside and were greeted by the cold air and the smell of ice cream, along with the toppings on display.

"What do you want, Kenny?" I asked.

"Uh...can I get the Rocky Road? With extra sprinkles?"

"Sure! And I'll just get the same."

I ordered out ice cream and we took them outside to walk and eat as we went home.

-o.O.o-

"You know I love you, right Kendall?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of course I do, Logie! I love you too."

"Good. Now, I want you to go microwave some popcorn while I set up the movie for tonight."

It was movie night tonight and it was my turn to pick the movie. I settled with a simple Tyler Perry movie, but I was sure that both of us would enjoy it.

Kendall got up and made his way to the kitchen in our shared apartment. He took out the popcorn and started to make it, popping every kernel perfect, without any burnt pieces.

He came over with the bowl and sat down next to me, snuggling into my side. While he was getting the popcorn ready, I set up the movie and grabbed the remote. I started the movie, and got to enjoy a cozy, laughter filled night with my lover.

-o.O.o-

"Hey." I greeted Kendall as he walked into the fancy restaurant. He took a seat in front of me, greeting me back.

"So Logie, why'd you want to come out to such a fancy dinner tonight? Is there like a special occasion or something?"

"Well...I guess you could say that. Just order what you want; the whole bill is on me. No splitting." I added sternly.

"Alright, alright. Oh! I just remembered, I got promoted at my law firm! I'm a partner now!" he said gleefully.

"Wow, babe, that's great! I'm so happy for you! We should get some champagne to celebrate this, along with the dinner, of course...!" I said, nervous butterflies fluttering in my stomach.

I called for the waiter to bring us the champagne, winking at him as he left. He knew what it meant.

After a while, another waiter came and took our orders. The first waiter came back with two full champagne flutes and the whole bottle, in case we wanted more. I saw what I expected to see in Kendall's glass, disguised by the bubbles, but he was too busy talking about his promotion to notice.

The food arrived, and we both dug in heartily. Kendall reached for his glass, ready to take a sip. I gulped nervously.

Showtime.

He put the glass to his lips and tilted it back. His eyes widened in surprise.

He swallowed and put the glass back down. "What was that?" he asked before feeling around his mouth and pulling out a small, metal ring.

He gasped. "Logan? What...is this?"

I got down on one knee in from of him, kneeling, and everyone who could see us in the restaurant collectively gasped.

"Kendall, you've been my boyfriend for how many years now? Words can't even describe how fast that time has gone by, with you by my side. You're not just my boyfriend, either. You're my best friend. The one and only that I want to spend my life with. I can't see myself with anyone else. Everyday that I'm with you, I can feel myself falling deeper and deeper in love with you. And nothing will change that. Will you, Kendall Knight, do me the humble honor or marrying me?"

There were tears in his eyes before he threw himself at me. "Yes! Yes, of course I will!"

I sighed in relief and took the ring from his hand before placing it on his left ring finger. He leaned up and kissed me. I picked us up off of the floor and kissed him again. I pulled $100 cash out of my pocket and laid it on the table. "Let's go home." I said. He nodded in agreement.

"I love you." I said as we walked out of the restaurant, leaving cheering onlookers behind us.

"And I love you more."


	3. I Think I Wanna Marry You - Kames

Requested by **BreSDean** , enjoy :D ~Sean

* * *

~James' POV~

This is the fifth time this week that Kendall had stayed out past midnight without calling and tomorrow is our tenth anniversary of being together. I'm not the type to get worried or make stuff up but what if he's cheating on me? I can't live without him at all! I hardly remember life before him. He's my sunshine, my moon light at night I feel lost without him.

 _Ken where are you babe? ~J_

 _At work in a meeting ~K  
_

 _Oh sorry forgot ~J_

 _It's okay, love you ~K_

 _Love you too ~J_

At midnight? Too odd. I let out a sigh and picked up the phone and called Logan

* * *

~Logan's POV~

I checked my phone and saw it was James. "Shit he's calling me now!"

"That's a good thing!" Kendall and Carlos said together

"Why?"

"Because you can tell him about where we're taking him, babe" Carlos told me

"Right! Be right back" I walked out of the guest room and into mine and Carlos' room. "Hey sorry I was in the bathroom, what's up?"

"Bored, alone, tired" He sighed.

"Well listen, Carlos and I are going to take you somewhere tomorrow, get sleep okay?"

"Just me?"

"...Sort of. See you later, bye"

"Bye" We hang up.

* * *

 **The next night**

~James' POV~

We had arrived to this fancy place and I still didn't know why Carlos and Logan dragged me here. It's a night for Kendall and I alone so why am I with these two and not my man? Why hasn't Kendall responded to any of my calls or texts today? So many questions are left unanswered and it's not fair!

"I got us seats at the front" Carlos says.

"Why front?" I asked curiously.

"You'll see" Logan responded as we found the table.

"I admit these are great spots we never get this close!" We just a few feet away from the stage when we usually just sit in the middle or way in the back row. Looks like they've treated me better on this anniversary than my real boyfriend which pisses me off.

"Well there's a new performer tonight and we wanted to get up close to y'know, check him out" Carlos explained to me.

"Ahhh... What's his n-" Just then the light turned off and the stage light came on and the announcer started talking.

"Ladies and gentleman, please welcome first time performer: Kendall Knight!"

"Did he just say-" The crowd starts clapping as the guy walks out and I gasp as I see it really is Kendall. I looked over at Carlos and Logan. "What's going on?"

* * *

~Kendall's POV~

I got to the microphone and scanned the audience with my eyes and I saw them in the front row and I winked at James. "Good evening everybody, this is a new song I wrote for my boyfriend. Love you, James" I smiled and started playing the guitar.

" _It's a beautiful night,_  
 _We're looking for something dumb to do._  
 _Hey baby,_  
 _I think I wanna marry you._ " Everyone started to clap along and I can see James about to cry through that big sexy smile of his.

" _Is it the look in your eyes,_  
 _Or is it this dancing juice?_ " I danced funny and everyone laughed.  
" _Who cares baby,_  
 _I think I wanna marry you._ " I grabbed the microphone and started to move off stage.

" _Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go oh oh oh,_  
 _No one will know oh oh oh,_  
 _Oh, come on, boy._  
 _Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow oh oh oh,_  
 _Shots of patron,_  
 _And it's on, boy._ " I walked around the restaurant and danced

"( _Don't say) no, no, no, no-no;_  
 _(Just say) yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;_  
 _(And we'll) go, go, go, go-go._  
 _If you're ready, like I'm ready._ "

 **~Flash back~**

 **Me and Logan walked out of our third hour class heading to our split lunch and we had to get the lunch boxes from our lockers.**

 **"Ugh dude, this has been a long damn day" I groaned.**

 **"Yeah it has ughh I just want it to be over. It's Friday shit Carlos and I got our fourth date tonight"**

 **"Lucky! I want a boyfriend but I don't like these idiots h-wait who's he?!" I pointed to a tall guy who came out of science class. Everything about him was sexy. The way he walked, how his voice sounded, his swag. I wanted that boy. I asked him out at the end of the day and since then, he has been mine.**

 **~End of flash back~**

" _It's a beautiful night,_  
 _We're looking for something dumb to do._  
 _Hey baby,_  
 _I think I wanna marry you._ " I blew him a kiss

" _Is it the look in your eyes,_  
 _Or is it this dancing juice?_  
 _Who cares baby,_  
 _I think I wanna marry you._ " The music played for a minute alone.

" _I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,_  
 _So what you wanna do?_  
 _Let's just run boy._

 _If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool._  
 _No, I won't blame you;_  
 _It was fun, boy._ "

"( _Don't say) no, no, no, no-no;_  
 _(Just say) yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;_  
 _(And we'll) go, go, go, go-go._  
 _If you're ready, like I'm ready._ "

" _It's a beautiful night,_  
 _We're looking for something dumb to do._  
 _Hey baby,_  
 _I think I wanna marry you._ "

" _Is it the look in your eyes,_  
 _Or is it this dancing juice?_ " I danced.  
" _Who cares baby,_  
 _I think I wanna marry you._ " I went over to James and kissed his cheek.

" _Just say I doooooo-ooo uhu,_  
 _Tell me right now baby,_  
 _Tell me right now baby, baby._

 _Just say I doooooo-ooo uhu,_  
 _Tell me right now baby,_  
 _T-Tell me right now baby, baby!_ "

" _Oh, it's a beautiful night,_  
 _We're looking for something dumb to do._  
 _Hey baby,_  
 _I think I wanna marry you._ " I told James to come to the stage with me.

" _Is it the look in your eyes,_

 _Or is it this dancing juice?_ "

* * *

~James' Pov~

I was shocked and in total awes that Kendall wrote this song just for me "Who cares baby, I think I wanna" he gets on one knee "marry you"

 **The End**


	4. Happy Birthday! - Kenlos

**Hey guys! This wasn't a request, but another collab one shot...! Enjoy! ~ PurpleFlamesAndSevenSense**

* * *

 _Kendall_

"Carlitos! I'm home!" I called into my home, waiting with arms to be knocked down by my Latino any second.

And wait for it... 3... 2... 1.-

"KENDALL!" Carlos screamed before tackling me to the ground.

"Hey babe. I take it you missed me?" I asked, amused.

"Of course I did, you big dummy! Your job kept you away from me for a WHOLE WEEK! Do you know how hard that was for me? I had take a shower alone! And I didn't have anyone to help me tie my shoelaces!"

"Oh, Carlos...where would you be without me? I always wondered how you survived without me before we met."

That comment earned me a slap on the back of the head, but it was worth it. I finally had my prince in my arms again. I leaned in and gave him a slow kiss, savouring it, all things considered.

"I love you," Carlos told me for the umpteenth time since we've been together.

"I love you too," I breezed. I may have said it easily, but I meant it every time.

Carlos and I had gotten together three years ago, the same time our friends James and Logan got together. We've all been friends since we were 9 years old. That's 16 years together. And next week Saturday is Carlos' birthday.

I've got something special in store for him. I had already bought the wedding band and everything. It was just his size, and I thought it was breathtakingly beautiful (like him), and I was sure he would think so too.

It was a nice silver wedding band with small diamonds encircling its girth. I'd been spending extra hours at work doing overtime overseas for the past few months just to be able to afford it. When all's said and done, though, I felt that it was definitely worth it.

I was going to propose to him on his birthday, sort of like a birthday gift. A wedding proposal on a birthday. I loved it. I always WAS kind of a romantic...

"-dall. Kendaaaaall. Kshh earth to Kendall. This is space cadet Carlos Garcia. Do you read?" Carlos goofily snapped my out of my thoughts with a weird astronaut impression.

I put Carlos back on his feet and headed for the nearest bedroom, tired from work and traveling and just wanting to get some sleep.

"Oh, Litos. Today was rough. Come cuddle with me," I told Carlos after I got changed from my work suit to sweats and a tee.

Carlos came bounding into the room with a huge smile on his face, not that that was any different than other times he randomly walked around with a smile.

"What's up babe?" I asked him as he sat on my lap in the bed.

"You know my birthday's next week, right?"

"Oh? I must have forgotten. Maybe I marked it wrong in my calendar..." I feigned.

Carlos tapped my leg. "You play too much."

"I know. Of course I know when your birthday is."

"Right...so there's kinda somewhere I wanna go this year..."

I raised an eyebrow. "And where would that be? Hooters?"

"Hell no! I don't even like those girls! So big and busty and only rely on their bodies. Not their minds. Anyway, no. I want to go to the-"

Carlos was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. "Who in their right mind would disturb me right now?" I grumbled as I walked up to the front door.

"Open the door, you lazy fool!"

James.

"Don't be rude."

Logan.

I yanked the door open after unlocking it. I looked at the two idiots in front of me before slamming the door shut again.

"Come on! Geez, man! We know you're tired and all from work, but at least let us in! We need to talk!"

"No. Go away. We're dead," I said in monotone.

"I got this," Logan said. I could hear him take out something metal as he started to fiddle with the locks. Soon, the front door swung wide open and both boys took in what they were seeing. I had just enough time to take off Carlos' shirt, making it seem like they were "interrupting" us while we were in the middle of something.

"Whatever. Logie, don't believe a word they say. They will corrupt you...CORRUPT YOU!" James screamed.

I sighed and Carlos pulled his shirt back on over his head. "Gosh, Kendall. These are our friends. Be nice."

"I am nice! Just not to them when they decide to be annoying little buggers."

"Yeah, right here," James complained.

"Yeah, not caring." I shrugged. "Anyway, 'Litos, can you run and get me my wallet from my car? I think I left it in the glove compartment."

"Sure thing, babe!" Carlos chirped and flew out the door.

"Okay, you two. He's not going to take very long before he realizes that my wallet's not in there," I said, pulling my wallet out of my back pocket to show them.

"Okay, so we've invited pretty much everyone we know, and I've already placed the order for the cake," reported Logan, taking care to lower his voice.

"And as soon as you give me the ring, it will be inside Carlos' slice of cake. It should be marked, so MAKE SURE that NO ONE ELSE touches that ONE SLICE. Okay?" asked James.

"Yeah! That's great. Could one of you set up the venue with the decorations in my trunk? Make sure Carlos doesn't see you, though."

James nodded. Logan sighed with a smile on his face. I could suddenly hear Carlos' pitter patter of his feet scurrying back up to the house.

"Hurry, James, argue!" I commanded.

"Uh, well, what's wrong with hamburgers?!"

Really, James?

I sighed and played along. "Well, they're all fatty and come from those weird animals! And it's not like MacDonald's burgers are even REAL...!"

"What's not real?" Carlos asked as he showed up in the doorway.

"Apparently, MacDonald's hamburgers," said Logan.

Carlos came up to me and threw himself in my arms. "Kenny, I'm sorry! I looked all over the front of the car, but I couldn't find your wallet!" Tears started forming in his eyes due to how upset he was over a failed task given to him by his boyfriend.

"Hush, baby. It's fine. I actually forgot I took it out of the car earlier and found it after you left. Look," I pulled the wallet out into sight and Carlos sighed in relief.

"Oh, alright. Enough weird couple relationship stuff...!" James yelled. Logan only rolled his eyes at his boyfriend.

"Well, bye guys!" Logan said while pulling James to the front door.

"We're going to go make love now!" James yelled.

Carlos and I groaned in unison. "We don't want to hear about your weird love life, you two!" yelped Carlos.

"Yeah, yeah. See you two in a few days!"

-o.O.o-

"Okay, is everything ready?" I asked James as he walked by me.

We were at the venue for Carlos' party. James, me, and a couple other friends were setting up and decorating the place, getting everything ready for Carlos' birthday. Logan was with Carlos and a few of their friends, taking them all out to see a movie, then doing other stuff to keep them busy for a few hours; or at least until we were done. I told him to call us if anything went wrong.

"Yeah," James replied, "Decorations are up, singers and dancers are ready, food's good, drinks too, and karaoke is set up as well."

"Great! What about the cake and champagne?"

"The cake is here, and the delivery guy is bringing it inside now," he reported.

Friends and family had already started pouring in, which was good since I figured we didn't have too much time left.

I rubbed my hands together and let out a nervous sigh. James noticed.

"Look, Kendall, it's going to be fine! He'll love the ring you got for him, and-" he was interrupted by his cell ringing harshly through his pants pocket.

He grabbed it and answered. "Hello? Hey, babe." Then I could tell it was Logan. "What?! Can't you stall for a little longer? But-okay, fine. We'll hurry. I'll tell Kendall," he hung up.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"That was Logan. He said that Carlos forced him to take him to you because he hasn't really seen you all day, it's almost sunset, and he wants to see his boyfriend. He said he can't stall because he blackmailed Logan that he was going to tell everyone about that one time he left his mic on in the bathroom and we could all hear him while he was jerking off right before a concert. They're on their way now and they'll be here in like, 15 minutes!" James babbled.

I laughed. "I remember that! We were prepping for a BTR concert and you got him all riled up and he-"

"NOT NOW. HURRY!" James practically slapped me trying to get me to hurry up.

-o.O.o-

 _Carlos_

"Uh...Logan... What's all this?" I asked Logan as we walked through the gate of this random place he brought me to.

"Uh, it's where Kendall and James are!"

"And where's that...?"

My question didn't get an answer. Suddenly, a bunch of fire torches lit up, setting the room ablaze with light. I could see a ton of familiar people looking at me while everyone there screamed, "Happy Birthday, Carlos!"

I squeaked in surprise and covered my mouth as I gasped. I felt a pair of warm arms wrap around my waist and a voice whispered in my ear over all the noise.

"Happy birthday, baby," Kendall said, with his best sexy voice.

I spun around and tackled Kendall once again, crashing our lips together.

"You did this, babe?" I asked.

"All for you. Of course, with a little help from those two knuckleheads," he said, indicating Logan and James.

"Oh, please! This wouldn't have happened without us!" James yelped. I ran over to the other couple and jumped on them too. I gave each of them a 'thank you' kiss on the cheek before scampering back into my boyfriend's arms.

Kendall backed away before making his way over to a mic on a stand, which was right below a stage.

"Who's ready to get this party started?" He yelled into the microphone and everyone in the entire place shouted, "We are!"

-o.O.o-

 _Kendall_

The night was going great! The presents were all opened by 10 and some more people were showing up still as well as leaving. Carlos' brothers were dancing on the dance floor with their boyfriends and girlfriends as well as my little sister Katie and her friend Tyler. I was getting nervous about what I was about to do and how I was going to do it.

Then I realized something: I had no speech ready! Not one line to say. I only hoped that the love of my life would say yes to me, to marrying me, officially to be called mine. Taking in deep breaths, I faced Carlos, smiling.

"Babe, I'm gonna go use the bathroom really quickly. I'll be right back," I told him. I kissed his cheek and headed to the men's restroom. James and Logan followed behind me and I locked the door just in case. All three of us just stared at the mirror before the two other guys started tidying me up a little. Nothing was too wrinkled on my tuxedo, but it didn't hurt just to be sure.

"Stop worrying! You're going to do great!" Logan assured as he fixed my collar.

"No doubt," James added in.

"What if he says no?" I started to freak out. Nothing, and I mean NOTHING, was going to prepare me for a bad outcome.

"Calm down! Did Logan say no to me when I asked him to go out with me?"

"Well, no," I admitted, "But I-"

"Okay then!" Logan giggled. "Carlos and I are the luckiest men alive to have you two sexy guys who love us," he pointed at James and I, "He won't say no."

I laughed nervously. "Thanks guys."

With one final deep breath and a spritz of breath spray, we exited the bathroom and the spotlight was on me. Perfect. I clipped my small shirt microphone on and went over to Carlos. Slow music began to play and we went to the center of the dance floor.

When the song was over, as scheduled, the cake was brought out. It was rolled up to the main table and shifted onto its surface. I could see the little mark that James was talking about a few days ago. I just had to make sure that THAT piece got to Carlos, and only Carlos.

We walked up to the table, and everyone gathered around, waiting for Carlos to blow out the candles.

"Blow 'em out, babe! Make a wish," I encouraged.

Carlos looked at me and smiled before turning his attention back to the cake and blowing out all of the candles.

Everyone cheered and I grabbed the knife, ready to cut and serve the cake. I made sure to hand Carlos his piece last.

He kissed me on the cheek before stealing his slice from my hands, grabbing a fork, and sitting down on the bench behind the main table.

I took his hand and stood him up, pulling him to the center floor.

"Kendall? What's wrong? Are you-ow...! What's that?"

I could tell that Carlos had found the ring. When he pulled it out, his eyes grew wide. I took it from him and wiped off the stray pieces of cake.

I got on one knee and the crowd of people began to cheer as I held up the ring and took Carlos' hand in mine, making my lover tear up.

"When I first met you, I saw a sparkle in your eye that meant excitement and success. Even though we have been through many good times, there have been some bad times too, which I may have regrets on, but I feel that if we move on with our lives, we can be a very happy couple for now and for the future. I am proposing to you as I believe it is the right time to do so and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I am determined to make this marriage last and I will make sure that all of the troubles we have and may experience will not affect our relationship.

"I want to travel all around the world with you. Life is too short and I want to fulfill everything with you. If and when we adopt kids some day, I will be right by your side and will look after them. I will also be there for when we have grandchildren as we become older. I am joyful and happy when I am with you. With the time we have been together, you have very much made my life worth living.

"I am very happy and I love my life to the fullest. From a best friend, to an amazing boyfriend, I now need you to become the best husband in the world. Carlos Garcia, I love you so much and I want be with you day in and day out. Will you marry me?"

Carlos was in tears by the time I finished. "Do you really even have to ask?" he whispered, voice wavering.

"Yes, of _course_ , I'll marry you, you idiot!" he squeaked cheerfully.

I picked up my _fiancé_ and swung him around in my arms. I could hear our friends and family around us clapping and cheering. Once I put Carlos down, I slipped the ring on his finger and kissed him deeply.

"Here comes the time of our lives, babe."


End file.
